


The Misadventures of Team MAST

by Ryder_H



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder_H/pseuds/Ryder_H
Summary: Every generation has its heroes those willing to fight and die for the people, but what about the ones who do the dirty work the one who make the world a better place but don't get a page in the history books those like Team STRQ.





	The Misadventures of Team MAST

**Author's Note:**

> Three months, many hours and coffees, and 3536 words later I present to you the first chapter of the new and improved team MAST. Sorry this took so long but life man, it throws you to the ground and kicks you while you are down I won't get into it. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Ozpin POV  
Ozpin sighed for the umteenth time this night. "I can't work like this I need sleep, I'll make the team tomorrow. Perhaps it will be easier."  
\--  
"I was wrong this isn't any easier." I glanced at the three people I already chose after about 4 hours of work and I briefly entertained the idea of a three person team but I didn’t, I wouldn't set up a team for failure, on purpose at least some things were beyond even my control. Finally my salvation came in the form of a "misfit" by the name of Max Steel, she would do nicely. Unfortunately I needed a new Team STRQ, it was necessary especially with the White Fang growing bolder by the hour and the ever mysterious Queen, as much I hated to do it Qrow was stretched thin as it was and James was too hamfisted, I knew it was paranoia, and as much as I despised the thought I needed people I could control, curse my previous incarnation. Despite their relative skills, especially compared to a rogue maiden, if I gave a team the necessary gear they could hold their own, and Ruby’s and Tyne's silver eyes could be quite useful, I briefly thought about putting both on the same team but quickly discarded the idea I wasn’t going to rig the initiation. 

Max POV  
I was nervous though I did my best to not show it. I do suppose it makes sense, I was about to be launched into a forest teeming with Grimm with people I’ve never met before and only known for about a day. It wasn’t as if I hadn’t killed Grimm by myself before, but this was somehow different. I glanced around the airship there was some poor blonde boy retching into a trashcan next to a girl dressed like a gothic Little Red Riding Hood and an attractive blonde haired girl, with an amount of hair that made me think she was a lion faunus, who I was tempted to flirt with before deciding to focus on the other students in my immediate proximity.

A short distance away was a darker skinned, I assumed male, boy that was about 5’8” and had long black hair that turned blue near the tips as well as silver eyes. He wore a red fishnet crop top with short sleeves under a hooded vest that is mostly teal but fades to black at the bottom and has red on the trim and in the hood. A pin on the front of a skull in a pomegranate loosely holds the two side together. Arm sleeve... things... that are held up just under his biceps by studded black leather bands have the same color scheme as the vest. Leather fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles. Loose pants with one short leg and one knee length leg ending in a red part that tightens to the leg matching the red sash around his waist. Under that, are leg... things... similar to the arm ones, with more studded bands over the ankles, held up by a garter belt I guess? Red boots under those. He appeared to be rather calm and collected and ready for anything, hands resting near his dual hook swords. He carried himself with confidence and he was fairly attractive if a tad short, not my type not because he was short but because he was male. 

Furthest from me was a short, about 5’2”, yet muscular girl. She has gray eyes and striking orange hair that frames her face, with a longer section that falls just past her left shoulder. She wears a black hat with a red hatband, and a thin silver chain that hangs over the brim. Her outfit consists of a white button up shirt under a dark grey vest, a black choker, a black ribbon bolo tie held together with a small gold buckle, an open black cropped jacket with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, black slacks, a black belt hanging off her right hip and black low-arch shoes. She is also wearing black gloves. Perhaps the most interesting part of her clothing was the long black coat with gold-coloured lining and lapels that she wears around her shoulders like a cape. She was gorgeous and carried herself with confidence and if I had to guess the massive dual bladed axe wasn’t for show. 

My people watching was cut short when a hologram of someone who appeared to be a teacher appeared. I wonder who that is.  
“Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.” Well that is who that was as well as a confidence boost. My thoughts were cut off when the ship came to a shuddering halt and the blonde boy from earlier tore past me and emptied his stomach into the bushes, sparing him a glance I continued past and admired Beacon’s grandeur at least until I collided with something that sent me to the ground. After the initial shock of falling I realized the something I collided with was a someone. I collided with a massive towering pillar of a person that stood at 6’10” if I had to guess. He had messy charcoal gray hair, with more gray than charcoal, that came to about to his square glasses covered hazel eyes, he wore a wide brimmed terracotta hat that was pinned up on the left side and he was well tanned, but still somehow managing to be pale. He wore a rust colored coat that came down to his ankles over a plain black v-neck shirt. There was a copper scarf tied around his neck that he left the remainder of fluttering behind him. He wore brown fingerless gloves and gray pants, with a brown gun belt, that were tucked into his light brown combat boots. His belt held two long and broad bladed kukris in a simple leather sheathes, and in his hand he held black-hafted spear with a foot-long sword blade in place of a spear point, slightly curved and single-edged. He was attractive in a roguish way and he radiated confidence but not my type once again the male part was a turn off. After a quick ocular pat down I accept his hand up and barely suppressed a gasp when it felt like I had been dunked in cold water.  
“Sorry about that I shouldn’t have stopped walking.” He quickly apologized taking my mind off the strange sensation.  
“No problem I should have watched were I was walking. I take it you are an aspiring student? Would you know where the auditorium is?”  
He nodded, “I am Stein Onyx a pleasure to make your acquaintance. The auditorium is that way” he said pointing with his spear thing.  
“I’m Max, Max Steel and the pleasure is mine, but I’m afraid you're barking up the wrong tree I’m not into dudes.”  
“My mistake.”  
“Not a problem I don’t mind a bit of flirting though you seem to know your way around a conversation.”  
He barked a laugh, “I can talk if I need to, but I much prefer to dance.” He added with a twirl of his spear, “you look like you know your way around a fight.”  
Stopping to flex dramatically, “Yeah I can crack a few skulls, you don’t look like much” I snipped.  
Smiling he respond, “It wouldn’t be wise to underestimate me, my weapons and I have a few tricks up our sleeves,” a quick flourish of his hands had a multitude of knives appear in his hand before they disappeared back into his sleeve with another flourish.  
“Impressive, but cocky are we?”  
“Confident not cocky.”  
“Oh I like you.”  
“Oh my charisma has already won you over what ever shall I do?” He quipped posing dramatically.  
I was going to respond but when I looked up my companion was gone. Well that was rude gone without so much as a goodbye he must be Atlesian. A quick look around told me that we had made it to the auditorium and I could even spot a few recognizable faces. Such as Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos, no sign of my earlier companion however.

The auditorium was alive with conversations undoubtedly friends and family discussing their possible future at the academy. However, all conversation stopped when a well dressed man with a cane walked up to a mic on stage, Headmaster Ozpin no doubt.  
With a quick throat clear he began his speech, “I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.” With that anti-climactic speech he turned and left and Glynda Goodwitch who quickly began giving instructions on what would occur this night and tomorrow morning before initiation as well as where to be and when to be there. Well I best get a good spot to rest and some food the thought of food bringing a growl from my stomach. Food sounded like a good idea.

Finding the cafeteria wasn’t too difficult just follow the smell of food and one could find themselves in the cafeteria in no time, although my faunus ancestry did give me an unfair advantage. Thankfully I managed to get here before the majority of the students. Although I managed to spot Stein rather easily being a giant did that.  
“I was wondering when you’d turn up.”  
“When I turned up? If I remember you ditched me!”  
“Tsk so observant, you could have followed my scent I know your sense of is second only to mine.”  
“How is my sense of smell second to yours? I’m a faunus and you're a human, last time I check my sense of smell was better than yours.”  
He smiled and a forked tongue flicked out of his mouth, “me a human? It is less likely than you think.”  
My eyes widened, “why didn’t you tell me you are a faunus?”  
“Given some peoples disposition to us,” he motioned to Weiss who had just entered the room, “I prefer to keep my cards close to my chest, despite you being a faunus yourself. Sorry.”  
“No I understand, I’m from a smaller community and no one really cared that I was a faunus, but I know not everyone had the same experience. Where ya from?”  
“I’m from Vacuo, specifically The Wastes.”  
“The Wastes?”  
“Yep, it’s one of the larger deserts outside the main city don’t let the name fool you it isn’t too bad though I am biased.”  
“Anyone ever tell you that you are a strange person.”  
“Every week honey, every week.”  
Our conversation continued for a while small talk mostly eventually we split leaving to prepare for bed and the gruelling task of initiation tomorrow. Despite my nervousness sleep found me quickly, something that I would be grateful for come morning. 

Tyne POV  
I woke up before the sun as usual, though I was surprised to see some students milling about, I glanced at my scroll 5:45 AM initiation was 8:30. I might as well get shower, and get ready I wasn’t going to eat a lot, you never ate much before a fight if you could help it. 

I passed a few students on my way from the shower, most seemed pretty par for the course but an incredibly short girl with an incredibly big axe talking excitedly to a slightly taller wolf faunus who listened with interest, an older group of students who were making bets as to who would pass initiation and incredible tall and skinny student who looked more like a zombie than a person with all his feet dragging, half lidded eyes, and bumping into people and things. So you can imagine my surprise when I ran into someone.  
“WHY DO I KEEP RUNNING INTO THINGS?!” a deep feminine voice yelled in the confusion.  
“I’m sorry,” I said quickly standing and offering a hand to the poor soul I ran into.  
The stranger sighed taking my hand, “don’t worry about it,” she added with a smile, “but if I keep this up who knows what I’ll walk into next. So what’s your name boyo?”  
My hands twitched, “I’m Tyne Braith, a-and I prefer they/them pronouns.”  
“That is a-okay friend,” she added with a big grin surprising me, most people questioned my choice of pronouns “I’m Max Steel by the way. She’s Amelia Greenheart, the living dead standing behind you is Stein Onyx.” She said pointing to her companion and the tall boy who managed to sneak up and startle me.  
“How you doing Stein?” Max asked in a cheery tone. Stein groaned and mumbled something about coffee before a forked tongue flicked out and he wandered off bumping into things in search of coffee. “Don’t mind him, he’s not a morning person, or a evening person, you know he’s barely a person.” Amelia giggled and motioned for me to follow as they caught up to Stein who still struggled to walk in a straight line despite just having a shower if his wet hair was anything to go by. 

Breakfast passed quickly with small talk, with the dare I say friends I made, mostly centering around what intiation would be like and how partners and teams would be formed and talk of weapons that was dominated mostly by Amelia attempting to question Stein who despite the impressive amount of coffee he consumed still appeared to be asleep. Our conversations were cut short when the familiar voice of Glynda Goodwitch sounded alerting students to prepare for initiation. 

I gathered my weapons quickly and made my way to the initiation point where Ozpin and Goodwitch stood before a rapidly growing mass of students. After about 15 minutes Ozpin addressed the group, “now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years so choose wisely and good luck.” With that there was a rapid series of clicks and the plates we were standing on began launching students into the air and the forest below. Tensing slightly I was launched into the air as a gold blur shot past me along with the sharp retort of shotgun shells, focusing on the task ahead I held out my hook swords using them to catch on branches and slow my descent before I found a nice tree to land on. Taking a few moments I began to carefully make my way down, it wouldn’t do to die of a broken neck five minutes in. Once I had made it to the ground I made a quick scan of my surrounding and swiftly dispatched the two Beowolves that were wandering around. I took a short pause as I tried to figure which way to go before deciding to follow the sound of fighting, fighting meant people and those people might know where to go, I needed a partner anyway. 

My walk towards allies was often interrupted by grimm sometimes one or two sometimes more, but I always kept moving towards the sounds of battle. After the fifth time I was held up by some grimm I heard fighting close to me and I beelined toward it. After about a minute I was in a small clearing filled with the bodies of rapidly decaying grimm and Max standing in the middle shortsword in hand and a grin on her face.  
“Howdy stranger, fancy meeting you here of all places,” she said turning to face me.  
“Hello, I guess this makes us partners. Also howdy?”  
Pouting and crossing her arms, “What you prefer I call you?”  
“What about my name?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Any idea where we need to go?”  
“Last I saw there were ruins that way, but I recommend we find some more people to fight alongside, the grimm have been increasing in number.”  
“Lead the way.”  
We walked in silence for the most part killing grimm in our way but always moving to the sound of fighting. We never encountered anything more dangerous than an Ursa Major, but I had a bad feeling a very bad feeling. 

Amelia POV  
This was getting old fast I thought as I swung my axe around me killing any grimm too foolish to get close. Every fifteen feet and we ran into more grimm it was getting ridiculous. Not that Stein seemed to mind, he barreled through the grimm kukris in hand dispatching many before they could register him as a threat. It was impressive that someone as large as him could move like a snake, and just like that the fight was over. Stein removed his scarf from the lower half of his face and began gathering his knives when a rustle on his left made us draw our weapons expecting grimm. Thankfully, it was Max and Tyne.  
“Oh thank god, something other than grimm!” Max exclaimed.  
“Nice to see you too.” I quipped dryly.  
“Any clue where we headed?”  
“We spotted some ruins over there,” pointing North West, “but the goings been slow we’ve had a fight every fifteen feet.”  
“Oh it can’t be that bad.” My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline.  
Max POV  
Amelia was right it was that bad worse actually, at least everyone could pull their own weight, and Stein and Tyne were monsters those two could probably carve a path through anything in this forest. Tyne’s dual hook swords struck fast and hard as he twirled through any grimm in his path dodging swipes and bites by the narrowest margins sometimes dodging attacks as though he knew they were coming, Stein on the other hand made Tyne seem slow. His kukris became streaks of lights as he rushed the enemy shrugging off hits and tossing around opponents like they were made of paper, his hand extending occasionally to release one to five knives that streaked unerringly to his targets. It was interesting to watch them one dancing around hits and the other tanking them like he was being hit by feather dusters. Amelia had an interesting fighting style as well, she swung her axe around like it weighed nothing performing spins and swings that would have knocked over any other person all with bone crushing strength. This of course was because of her semblance which allowed her to manipulate the effect of gravity of objects she touched, this extended to herself as well; however, she was unable to pick up living creatures. This meant she perform some ridiculous attacks that always hit like a truck. Tyne and Stein on the other hand I had no idea what they were packing in the semblance department and asking Tyne resulted in a creepy smile and Stein just ignored the question. Stein was a bit strange now that I thought about talkative and flirty when not fighting but stoic and emotions carved of stone when was in a fight. Not that I was one to talk I tended to be more forward in a fight as well. After what felt like hours but was more likely tens of minutes we exited the forest into a large clearing with ruins more or less in the center and … chess pieces? The relics are chess pieces? Strange. Picking the black pawn and Stein and Amelia taking it’s white twin he were about to leave when an ear piercing roar, that forced me, Tyne, and Stein to cover our ears in pain curse faunus senses, shook the walls and ground. All of us were on high alert Tyne and I had our weapons drawn scanning the forest in the general direction on the roar, Amelia held her weapon tightly ready to meet anything with a powerful frontal assault that sundered stone like it was tissue paper, and Stein whose forked tongue flicked in out often as he tasted the air for clues, spear in hand ready to backup his partner in an attack. 

We didn’t have to wait long for our foe to arrive, it burst into the clearing long lion body and head sporting two foot long horns a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, feet tipped with wicked curved claws, a scorpion tail, and two dragon like wings. We are so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes chapter 1 with some pretty stark changes so I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can get time to write and post it.


End file.
